Elena's Journal
by EmilySalvatoreJessicaMariano
Summary: Mostly AU Elena is happy with Matt, Bonnie experiences strange events around herself, and Logan's letting a family friend stay with him...
1. Bookstores and Boredom

**Message to Readers:**

_Just to explain, most of this is AU so it's all going to seem a lot different. Elena is with Matt, Bonnie is experiencing strange events around herself, Logan isn't horrible or whatever in any way, he lets the 'family friend' stay with him, you'll see who his family friend is later on, and Judith is just Judith, I don't think her character really changes. Caroline and Meredith will both be in this later on, and we're still deciding whether we could fit Damon into this but you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

* * *

**Bookstores and Boredom**

"Matt come on" I said tugging on his arm.

"Elena, this is a book store, I don't like reading, I'm a jock"

"Matt your proving stereotypes right" I laughed

"Fine, but if your quick and don't try and explain any book to me" Matt instructed me

"Of course" I said, I was hiding a smile in my words

We walked in, Matt holding my hand in his. "Elena" A voice said from the other side of the book store.

"Bonnie, what a random, totally unexpected, complete surprise, to see you here" I told her

Matt looked down at me, "What it was?"

"Elena, if you planned to spend a day with Bonnie you could've just told me"

"But you seemed so happy that today was your day with me" I told him

He raised an eyebrow, "I can't say it's a little dissapointing, but I don't want to get in the way, now go" He said, he was pushing me over towards Bonnie

"Thanks Matt" I said smiling, I watched as he left the store

"He really loves you doesn't he?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I guess he really does" I said smiling

Me and Bonnie had been looking around bored until we crossed the myth section. Bonnie was looking around towards the Witchcraft books.

"You don't believe in all that stuff, do you?" I asked her

Bonnie snapped back into reality, "Oh, of course not" She laughed

"I really need to ask Logan why he has this section, I mean who's going to read about, witches, pixies, vampires....Narnia" I said, I couldn't help but laugh at the end, Bonnie laughed too.

"Elena, Bonnie"

We both turned around, "Logan" I greeted him

"Don't get very many people looking in this section, were you looking for something in particular?" He asked.

"No, just, looking around" I told him, pointing towards the many books around the store

"Okay, well get me when you need anything" He said walking around the corner

There was a thud behind me, I turned around to see Bonnie staring down at the book she was previously looking at. "Wow, that was creepy" I laughed. She didn't reply, "Bonnie?" No reply. I touched her arm, "Bonnie?!"

"Oh, uh, come on lets go" She said walking out.

* * *

I arrived back home after spending the whole day with Bonnie, she was zoning out at least once an hour. I was so tired from walking around I layed down onto my bed.

"Have a good day?" Aunt Judith asked, suddenly outside my bedroom door.

"It was, good, and strange" I laughed.

She looked at me concerened, "How strange?"

"Just, weird that's all, I'll explain tomorrow, Goodnight Aunt Judith" I said.

She smiled at me then shut the door. I closed my eyes resting my head on the pillow.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, it sounded so high pitched, I'm surprised that dogs miles away from us couldn't hear it, but at least it did it's job. I got out of bed and went to have a shower, when I came out I saw a note on my bed. I picked it up, 'Gone to work, see you around tea time, Judith'. I placed the note down on the table then got changed.

I went downstairs and opened the fridge. Empty. Again. I borrowed some of Judith's money on the counter, she'd left me with nothing anyway I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

When I got to the shop, it was completely empty, but then again, who really came here this early to get breakfast? Most normal people were in bed still, or eating breakfast whilst watching the morning news. But nope, Judith had to miss the weekly shopping, leaving me to be an early riser. After searching around I gathered as much as I could pay for, it would last today at least.

After paying I headed back home, there was a note hanging out the letter box, I grabbed it, my hands now full and went back inside. I placed the bags on the table and read the note. 'I'll call you later and we can meet up. Matt' I sighed placing the note on the table. I knew Matt loved me, but he was just around me so often. I was really lucky to see Bonnie today, I was beginning to forget what she, my best friend, looked like.


	2. High distances and Italian names

**Message to Readers:**

_Just to explain, most of this is AU so it's all going to seem a lot different. Elena is with Matt, Bonnie is experiencing strange events around herself, Logan isn't horrible or whatever in any way, he lets the 'family friend' stay with him, you'll see who his family friend is later on, and Judith is just Judith, I don't think her character really changes. Caroline and Meredith will both be in this later on, and we're still deciding whether we could fit Damon into this but you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_

* * *

_

It had been a really long day at school. The lessons were boring, and tiring as usual. I hadn't seen Caroline or Meredith in a while, not that I was getting bored of Bonnie, it's just she's the only face I've seen apart from Matt's recently.

* * *

We were in art now, Bonnie had been acting so strangely all day, staring at nothing or saying something under her breath. I was so worried about her, she wasn't acting her usual self, I mean I've seen her be a bit crazy before but she's never acted like this, not once.

"Bonnie are you feeling okay?" I asked.

She stayed silent for a moment, Bonnie glanced around the room.

She looked up to me, "Yeah, I'm-"

"Don't keep saying fine, what's up with you?"

"Elena, I'm good, honestly" She told me, continuing her painting.

Mrs. Tambier had told us to paint something we could see happening in the future, but I honestly couldn't think of anything good, so I just painted me writing in a journal, technically, I could see that happening in the future, it probably wasn't what Mrs Tambier was quite referring to, but it was the closest she was going to get out of me.

Mrs Tambier walked past Bonnie's painting, she stared at it curiously, "Well done miss Bennett" She congratulated. Bonnie seemed to ignore her focusing on her painting once again in her own world.

"Elena, that's very...interesting" Mrs. Tambier said, she nodded then walked along.

"So much for encouraging the students, right Bonnie?" I turned to her, she was fixed on her painting, "Bonnie you're doing it again, what is wrong with you?"

Bonnie suddenly lifted her head up quickly away from the painting. When she looked back to it she gasped, as if she'd never seen it before. "I have to go to the bathroom" Bonnie gasped running into the corridor.

I got out of my chair and went over to Bonnie's easel. She'd painted Logan's book store, it was so artistic I never knew she had that much skill. I looked around at the details until I saw, well I saw me.

I ran my hand over the easel, it couldn't of been me, apart from the fact the girl Bonnie drew falling off the steps outside Logan's bookstore was wearing the same clothes as me, the same hair colour. But I didn't understand why Bonnie would do this.

I went into the toilets and hit open each stall door until I found her at the end.

"Bonnie, seriously what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I don't know" She replied.

"Are you sick? You painted me falling off of the steps outside the top of Logan's bookstore, what the hell Bonnie?!" I asked furious now.

"I didn't know what I was painting" Bonnie told me, she looked scared.

I sighed then kneeled down in front of her. "Look, I'm not angry at you, I'm just really confused, I'm meant to be your friend, and you haven't been telling me anything lately, you've been so, distant"

"I saw it Elena, in my head, I wasn't thinking, I was just painting exactly what I saw" Bonnie said quietly.

"You, saw me?" I asked.

"I saw you, you were out on the steps above the bookstore, you were shouting at somebody, I'm not sure why. Then the chain on the step it just...Snapped..." She told me

"What happened after I fell?"

Bonnie didn't answer me, just looked down.

"Did I die?" I asked, I was actually terrified now.

"Someone caught you, his name was...I can't remember it, I just remember paramedics moving around you, then they mentioned his name, I don't know, I just remembered, it sounded kind of Italian" Bonnie told me.

"So, your saying we need to take a trip to rome, before I decide to go jumping off high distances?" I asked.

Bonnie laughed and we made our way back to the art room.


	3. He's not there!

**Message to Readers:**

_Just to explain, most of this is AU so it's all going to seem a lot different. Elena is with Matt, Bonnie is experiencing strange events around herself, Logan isn't horrible or whatever in any way, he lets the 'family friend' stay with him, you'll see who his family friend is later on, and Judith is just Judith, I don't think her character really changes. Caroline and Meredith will both be in this later on, and we're still deciding whether we could fit Damon into this but you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

As me and Bonnie walked back from school, I couldn't stop thinking about what Bonnie said. What if really did happen? I didn't know any Italian sounding guys to save me. I just needed to calm down, of course it wouldn't really happen. Bonnie just had some, silly little, daydream about something that wouldn't happen. I hope.

We past the bookstore and Bonnie stopped in front of it.

"Elena, this place keeps coming into my head, can we please go in? Maybe I'll stop seeing these things"

"Fine I give, we'll go in, ask to go to the bathroom, really we'll go upstairs and look out on the steps and if there is nobody there, nobody at the bottom, we will leave straight away" I said to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled then we headed inside the store.

Logan saw us both straight away then walked over.

"How are you both?" Logan asked looking to me then Bonnie.

"We're fine, and you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, anything you needed? I'm just about to close up" Logan told us.

"Oh, yeah. We just needed to use the bathroom" Bonnie told him.

"Okay, you know where it is" He said going back behind his desk. The tone in his voice sounded a little suspicious, seeing as my house was literally about 3 houses away from his store. But he ignored that fact and let us go up anyway.

* * *

Bonnie and I walked past the bathroom and headed to the stairs leading to the fire steps at the top of Logan's store. It was freezing when we got up there, you could tell nobody had come up here for ages. It looked like Logan never even bothered with this part of the store, there was a few books on the floor, no shelves though, must've just been used a little storage room.

Bonnie and I both walked towards the window that looked out upon the steps. The window was dusty proving my point about nobody coming up here anymore. I looked out upon the steps remembering why we'd even come up here.

As I far as I could see, nobody was beneath them, so the chances of me randomly surviving this was very little. I checked around the lower ground of the floor, searching for a guy who looked like he could have an Italian name, although I had no idea what one of those guys looked like.

When I turned to Bonnie, she had a confused look on her face.

"See Bonnie, your Grams is just nuts, if I really fell now, I'd be dead, not saved by the guy you saw in your head" I moaned.

Bonnie opened the window and climbed out onto the steps, I climbed out after her. 'She's having a break down' was my first initial thought.

"What are you doing? It's dangerous up here" I argued.

"Grams said, sometimes, if you feel so strongly about something, to make it happen" Bonnie explained.

I stared at her confused, I walked over to the edge, "Look Bonnie, I know you think these thing will happen but they won't-" I cut off hearing the window shut. Bonnie was back inside.

"Bonnie are you nuts?! Let me in! It's freezing, you can't just wait for this thing to break, it's not going to-" I turned my head to see what she was looking at, her eyes fixed on the chains holding up the steps.

They were creaking now, beginning to become loose. "Bonnie! Let me in Bonnie, stop whatever it is your doing, I believe you, just let me in!" I shouted, banging on the window now.

"What's going on up there?" A man shouted from below, he sounded so quiet, I was so high up now.

Logan walked out of the shop, "Elena, what are you doing up there?!" He shouted up to me.

I continued to hit hard on the window at Bonnie, but she wouldn't move her eyes off the chains.

"Bonnie I believe it will happen, but I don't want it too, there is nobody down there, can't you see?! your going to kill me!" I was hysterical, Bonnie had gone nuts.

"He'll be there Elena" I heard her say quietly, I could just about hear her through the glass.

"Bonnie! Nobody is there!" Turning my head I saw the last chain loosen, "I don't know how your doing this but let me back in!" I shouted.

I heard the last chain snap behind me, my eyes widened, I looked below me, still nobody there. I shut my eyes tight as I no longer felt my feet touching anything, I was falling, I wrapped my arms around myself, not that it was going to help, I was going to die. I heard people screaming below, not so far away now, I wasn't far from the ground, life around me became one big flash _**until....**_

* * *

**Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger, you'll just have to wait for the next upload,bet you didn't expect Bonnie to do that did you?**


End file.
